


Cretaceous Park

by RakuenOkami



Category: Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RakuenOkami/pseuds/RakuenOkami
Summary: The cast of Yu-Gi-Oh GX have been invited for an exclusive trip to a brand new zoological park, but from the moment they heard the name, trouble was bound to happen.





	Cretaceous Park

**Author's Note:**

  * For [agthoven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/agthoven/gifts).

“So what exactly is this new ‘park’ you’re taking us to?” Jesse asked Aster as the group rode in their helicopter to the ‘park’.  
“Yeah, is it anything like Kaiba-Land?” Jaden interjected before Aster could answer.  
“Well, it’s like an amusement park, but it’s also a zoological park.” Aster started, ignoring the card-game obsessed Slifer slacker.  
“A zoological park, what kind of animals do they have there?” Bastion was very confused as to what this had to do with anything.  
“I think you'll find it's right up Hasselberry's alley.” Aster smiled slyly.  
Hasselberry stared at him, a dumbfounded expression on his face.  
“Anyway,” Aster continued “The company invited myself and a few guests out to the park. All we have to do is write a testimonial for their adds and potentially pose for pictures to be featured on their web site.  
“They said they’re still working out a few kinks in their systems, so we can expect delays. But on the positive side, it’s free and we get to see the place before it’s open to the general public.”   
“What’s the place called anyway?” Atticus asked, munching on a bag of complementary chips.  
“’Cretaceous Park.’” Aster answered, without a hint of humor on his expression.  
Alexis rolled her eyes. The rest of her group, judging by their quickly exchanged looks of amusement, clearly heard him and choose to ignore it. Jaden stifled a snort of laughter and Chazz looked like he was about to question the intelligence of not turning around right then and there, but Hasselberry shot him a dirty look and shut him up.  
“That really doesn’t have the right ring to it…” Syrus whispered under his breath.  
“Hey, there’s the island!” Alexis added excitedly, distracting the whole group.  
“Wow, pretty!” Syrus commented.  
“This would be the spot for some epic theme music.” Jesse stared out the window.  
As soon as the helicopter landed, the group seemed to explode out and practically flew into the waiting cars. And all of them were surprised to see who their driver was.   
“Axel?” Jaden stared.  
“What are you doing here?” Jesse's voice echoed Jaden's surprised tone.  
Axel smirked. “They wanted the best of the best for their security team.”  
Their first destination was the visitor’s center, which was filled with all kinds of cool dinosaur stuff, even though construction on some parts of the building wasn’t quite complete. The strange group was bundled onto the ‘ride’ which briefly explained the science behind the park and showed the scientists at work. When the ride was over, the group jumped in the two cars waiting to take them on the full tour of the park.  
Jaden, Jesse and Chazz called ‘dibs’ on the first car, so Atticus volunteered to join them in what Alexis called 'the crazy car.' Aster, Syrus, Hasselberry and Alexis took the second car so everyone had plenty of leg room.  
“Oh, look, the first dinosaur on the tour is a carnivore. Maybe I can shove you out the window and see if it’s hungry.” Chazz snorted at Jaden.  
Jaden didn't even seem to notice, he and Jesse were staring out the window, noses pressed against the glass.  
Atticus poked through a complementary dinosaur book and ignored Chazz's jab at well.  
A few enclosures away, Alexis was excited to see a few Diploticus. Hasselberry, who was in the back with Syrus, continued to tell everyone every little detail about each dinosaur species. He was most definitely in his element. Aster was staring out the other window, something had caught his attention. “Is that guy over there, waving us down?”  
Everyone in the second car came over to stare out the driver’s side window. “He’s waiving for us to come over.” Alexis added.  
“Well?” Hasselberry motioned, obviously waiting for Syrus to open the door and hop out.  
“Let’s go!” Aster hopped out of the car. Hasselberry obviously followed and Alexis and Syrus gave chase.  
“What in the world are those guys doing?” Jesse motioned for the four behind them who had jumped out of their car.  
“Let’s go find out!” Jaden and Jesse were the first to bail and Atticus followed, Chazz hot on all their heels.  
“What’s going on?” Hasselberry asked the man who had waved them down.  
“There’s a sick Triceratops over here, I thought you kids would like to see.” The keeper led them down the path to the animal.  
“Wow!” The whole group was ecstatic.  
“Can we pet it?” Jesse asked. Jaden hadn’t waited for permission and was already petting it, excuse me, her.  
“She’s beautiful.” Atticus added.  
“You can almost see the drool coming out of Hasselberry’s mouth.” Chazz whispered to Alexis. Sure enough, Hasselberry looked a lot like a kid in a candy store.  
“Uh, guys…”  
“What’s up Syrus?” Aster asked, looking over at the limping boy.  
“Did you hurt yourself?” Alexis asked their companion.  
“No, but I stepped in, something…” Syrus looked positively disgusted.  
“Smooth.” Chazz commented.  
“Syrus, how did you miss that giant pile of dino… poop?” Aster asked, obviously filling in ‘poop’ for another word.  
“Oh shut up.” He growled, his whole left leg covered in the nasty substance. “Excuse me,” he flagged down one of the workers taking care of the Triceratops. “Uh, is there any way for me to get a shower and a change of clothes?”  
“Uh, yeah, I’m heading back to the visitor’s center in a few minutes, you’re welcome to come along.” One of the guys answered.  
“Yeah, there’s a storm on the way, so most of the employees are returning to the mainland via boat in a few hours. We’re leaving a skeleton crew here over night and by the time you guys leave your rooms in the morning, the full staff should be back here and hard at work.” The guy who had flagged them down continued.  
“Should we head back to the cars now?” Aster asked.  
“Sounds good.” Alexis nodded.  
“See ya later dweeb!” Chazz snickered back to Syrus, it was too funny not to.  
“I’m sorely tempted to throw my poop covered shoe at you.” Syrus scowled back and muttered under his breath.  
When the group found themselves back at the tracks, they were surprised to find the cars had been stopped. The staff must have done that for them. Everyone piled back into the cars and they continued on their way.  
Shortly afterward, they found themselves outside the T-rex fence. Sure enough, there she was, an incredible T-rex, right on the other side of the electric fence. “Woah!” Chazz and Jaden were clearly impressed.  
“I know we’re safe because of the fence, but it’s still un-nerving for it to be so close.” Aster commented in the other car.  
“She.” Alexis corrected. The T-rex roared, startling everyone in both cars.  
“God creates dinosaurs, God destroys dinosaurs, God creates man, man destroys God, man creates dinosaurs.” Aster counted nervously with his fingers, still staring up at the fearsome she-dinosaur.  
“Dinosaurs eat man, woman inherits the earth.” Alexis continued. Her car-mates, Hasselberry and Aster, both looked nervously over at her.  
The group continued on their tour for a little while longer, some dinosaurs came over and they could see them while others had other ‘business’ and didn’t come near the fences. Eventually they turned around and headed on back to the visitor’s center. Just as they passed back by the T-rex paddock again, the cars stopped.  
Jesse sighed to the guys in his car. “Well, they said that they were working out a lot of bugs, this is probably one of them.”  
Aster came over to check on the guys in the first car. “Probably nothing to worry about. We’ll just stay in the cars until they get moving again.” The first raindrops of a storm began to fall. “It’ll keep us out of the rain at least.”  
“Of all the places to stop at.” Alexis clearly looked nervous as Aster returned to the car.  
“Don’t worry, it’s OK.” Hasselberry smiled at her. He then proceeded to tell her every little thing he knew about the T-Rex and how dangerous it could be. Needless to say, this caused more problems than it solved.  
The storm was in full force and they still weren’t moving. The rain was coming down in sheets while lighting and thunder flashed and rumbled above. “Did you hear that?” Chazz asked the others. He had been digging through the glove compartment in an attempt to find something to entertain himself.  
“Hear what?” Jaden asked, breaking from his (very animated) discussion with Jesse, something about trap cards.  
“Probably just the dinosaur.” Jesse added, before starting up the discussion once again.  
At first Atticus ignored all three of them and attempted to continue his nap, but then he heard it too. There was definitely a vibration.  
“Do you guys ever think about anything besides Duel Monsters?” Chazz snarled. “We're stuck in a car, without power, on an unfamiliar island, filled with giant carnivores.”  
“Yeah, but I'm sure they'll get the power back on soon.” Jaden responded with his easy-going tone and attitude.  
Atticus looked over at Chazz’s water glass as the noise sounded again. There was the tremor, clear as day. “Guys? You might want to be quiet, the T-rex is probably nearby, and we don’t know if there is power being supplied to the fences if the car…”  
Atticus’s comments fell on deaf ear as Chazz had redirected his attention from the sound, to putting Jaden in a headlock. Jesse was too busy trying to break it up.  
One large stomp brought the T-rex through the fence and directly between the two cars. That shut everyone up as all seven pairs of eyes bugged out.  
“Do you think it eats plants, or meat?” Jaden asked nervously.  
It roared.  
“Sharp teeth you idiot, meat, meat!” Chazz yelled, clearly quite scared.  
At first, the creature wasn’t interested in the cars. They didn’t smell like food. They didn’t look like food. They clearly weren’t a threat. The large carnivore sniffed around for a moment out of curiosity.  
“Wow, it's so cool!” Jaden pressed his nose against the glass.  
“Yeah.” Jesse looked a little more nervous about the situation at hand, but he too was in awe.  
“Maybe Hassleberry's right about dinosaurs... But I still love my Elemental Heroes. I kinda wanna go pet it...”  
“I don't think that's the best idea, Jaden.” Jesse commented, rather calmly all things considered.  
“You don't think it's cool?” Jaden was moving all over the back seat to get the best view of the large reptile.  
“Yeah, it's cool, now will you stop moving around so much? You're gonna attract it's attention.” Chazz hissed.  
“Aw, but Chazz, it's so cool!”  
“Just shut up and stop moving!” Chazz lunged at Jaden, trying to put him back in that headlock. This time Jaden managed to elude capture. Chazz decided to give chase.  
“Uh, guys, you might wanna settle down.” Jesse dodged Jaden's foot. The kid had to be part monkey to manuver so well in a car with 3 other people.  
Chazz finally caught Jaden, who let out a startled yell. “If you run around and keep making noise...”  
Suddenly, the car lurched. “You guys grabbed her attention with your fighting!” Jesse screamed.   
The car gave another lurch as she smacked the side. Atticus, who was riding shotgun, decided he was going to run decoy. He slipped out of the car, and, as the creature was on the driver’s side, she didn’t notice Atticus exiting the car. He came around just as she swung her head, pulling out his ukelele as he went. 'Music soothes the savage beast.' Hey, it's worth a shot. Without even noticing the human, she knocked him with enough force to send him flying into the concrete barrier forming the base of her electric fence.  
At that exact moment, the T-rex lost interest in the first car. This was most likely due to Alexis’ obvious reaction of leaping out of her car to help her brother. The giant animal began to stomp towards the other car to see if she could find something more interesting to eat.  
Seeing his chance for escape, Jaden took off from the car. Jesse followed him. Chazz growled. “Those idiots.” Chazz was hot on their heels. He figured Jaden and Jesse wouldn’t survive for very long on their own with a T-rex on the loose. Especially not Jaden.  
As the three boys disappeared into the forest, Hasselberry grabbed a flare from the back and leapt out of the car. “Take it easy there Tyrano, I can't let you eat my friends.” He called out as he lit the flare and waved it back and forth to grab her attention. Once he was sure the animal was following the flare, he threw it in a different direction than where the boys had run and the dinosaur followed. Hasselberry, being the genius that he is, chased after it, yelling over his shoulder, “Don't worry guys, I've got this! I'll find the Sarge, Jesse and Chazz!”  
So thus only Aster, Atticus and Alexis were left at the cars. “Atticus, are you alright? Anything broken?” Alexis asked her brother nervously, rushing over to his side.  
“I think I’m OK, Alexis.” Atticus wheezed to his sister. “Just the wind knocked out of me.” Atticus stood up, leaning on Alexis a little. Almost instantly, he let out a yelp of pain and would have crumpled to the ground if Alexis hadn't lowered him slowly.  
Aster sighed, obviously pretty shaken up. “Well, they must know we’re out here, so I’m sure they’ll send someone to get us.”   
Alexis pulled some of her dripping hair out of her face. Both she and Atticus were soaking wet. “I'm gonna see if they have any towels back in the trunk.”  
Atticus was still wheezing a little. “But what about Hasselberry? And Jaden, Jesse and Chazz?”  
Alexis groaned. “Oh god, they're gonna get themselves eaten, aren't they?”  
Aster groaned too. “I wouldn't put it past Hasselberry.”  
“I guess all we can do now is sit tight and wait for help to arrive.” Atticus panted.  
“I just hope everyone's OK.” Alexis sighed.

“Great, just great, you’ve stranded us out in the middle of this prehistoric jungle, with who knows what chasing after us, and to top it off, I’m stuck with you!” Chazz snarled, rolling his eyes at Jaden and half ignoring Jesse.  
Jaden laughed it off like usual. “It could be fun! We'll get a close-up view of the dinosaurs!”  
“And maybe I'll get lucky and you'll be eaten by one.” Chazz sighed. A loud roar of some dinosaur or other sounded from far off. “I vote we get somewhere safe, relatively speaking.”  
“By climbing trees?” Jesse gave him a quizzical look.  
“If we climb high enough, the T-rex can’t reach us. That way, we’ll be safe until morning so we can get some sleep. This tree looks tall enough.” Chazz stared up on his selected tree. “I’ll go up first and make sure it’s sturdy and the foot holds are close enough together.” And with that, he started his assent.  
After a minute, Jesse called up to him, “Everything OK up there Chazz?”  
“Yeah, I can see a big branch that should hold all three of us.” he panted back.  
Jesse grabbed onto a low branch. “I guess it’s strong enough. Jaden, you ready?”  
He nodded and soon the three of them were up in a protected crevice of the tree’s branches. “From here, we’ll have a good vantage point of half the island in the morning.” Chazz yawned.  
“Hey, do you guys think they’ll send someone to rescue us?” Jaden asked a little nervously.  
“I'm sure they'll send someone. I mean, Axel's there too, but I doubt they’ll have any luck finding us. It’s like looking for a needle in a haystack. But I’m sure we can find our way back to the visitor’s center without too much difficulty.”

“What in the world happened!?” Syrus yelled in terror as Axel pulled the jeep up to the T-rex area. One car was banged up and empty, while the second car held only Aster, Alexis and Atticus.  
“Jaden, Chazz and Jesse took off running. We think they got away safely, but we were too shaken up to go after them.” Alexis climbed out of the car helping her brother.  
Syrus looked horrified. “What about the Hasselberry? And what happened to the dinosaur?”  
“Hasselberry chased it off, but it’s still out there.” Aster answered. “He then chased after it like an idiot.”  
“And I hurt my leg.” Atticus limped into the jeep.  
“We should go out and look for them.” Syrus turned to Axel.  
“We’d never find them in the dark.” Axel stated, leaving no room for argument. “For now, let's just get back to the visitor's center. Hoepfully they'll have enough sense to head there in the morning.”  
“Maybe we can get the power back on while we're waiting for them.” Aster suggested.   
“Well, at least the storm’s let up.” Atticus added. It was down to a light drizzle and would likely be sunny tomorrow.  
“By the way Syrus, what’s up with that outfit?” Alexis asked.  
“Don't even mention it, this was all they had for me to change into.” He sighed. His current outfit consisted of ‘Cretaceous Park’ swim trunks and the tackiest tourist T-shirt ever, topped off by a pair of flip-flops with their logo on them.

Jesse yawned loudly.  
“Dude, you have the worst morning breath!” Jaden laughed, still groggy, or at least as groggy as Jaden can get.  
“Yours ain't too great, neither.” Jesse shot back with a goofy look.  
Chazz stretched. How did he get stuck with these two dorks? “Come on you two, we’ve got a long way to go this morning.” He pointed to the visitor’s center, which they could just see in the distance. “There’s our destination. All we have to do is get there without getting eaten.”  
“It’d be nice if we knew which dinosaurs are friend and which are foe.” Jaden stretched.  
“It’s simple moron, sharp teeth eat meat, flat teeth eat grass.” Chazz groaned. Seriously, did this guy know anything useful outside of Duel Monsters?  
“Like those long necks over there, they eat grass right? They won’t hurt us.” Jesse pointed to some nearby dinosaurs.  
“They might step on us if they don’t notice in time, but I doubt they'll go out of their way to mess with us.” Chazz began to climb down. “We’ll probably get chased by all kinds of things today, so both of you stay on full alert.” He only made it three steps before they were already distracted. Chazz sighed, he knew he was in for a long day.

“Alright, you guys owe us an explanation.” Syrus yelled. “If a storm can knock out the power and safety systems all on it’s own, your programmers are a bunch of morons.”  
“It wasn’t just the storm.” The lead programmer explained. “Just before the storm hit last night, a virus somehow got into our computers. We can trace it back to some guy named Crowler, name ringing any bells?”  
“Uh, no, uh, never heard that name before!” Syrus hoped that had sounded more convincing to them than it had to him.   
“Let's just hope, however he set this thing loose, he didn't use the school system to do it.” He heard Alexis whisper to the other guys.  
“Yeah, your uniforms have the logo on them.” Atticus added in his own hushed voice.  
Syrus groaned quietly, he hadn’t even thought of that. “What on Earth did professor Crowler do to make this mess?” He whispered to himself.  
“Anyway,” the programmer went on, obviously oblivious to the strange connection between these visitors and the virus’ origin. “The virus hit our systems bad, and the only way I can get it running again is to shut them down completely. Most likely, I’ll have to restart the power in the control shed on the other end of the compound.  
“Since the three of them went out looking for your friends last night, I’ll take the other two here with me to watch my back, should that happen. You guys up to it?” The last two staff members nodded. As the other group of staff hadn’t yet returned, the unspoken thought of the seven in the control room was that they’d probably been eaten. “You guys can stay in the emergency bunker until we get back, and Mr. Brody will be your body guard.”

“It’s been an hour, if they haven’t come for us by now, they’ve probably been eaten.” Syrus sighed, pacing around the fairly small bunker.  
“I think I found some schematics over here.” Aster pulled something off of the shelf he had been browsing down.  
“It looks like we can walk someone through it…” Atticus looked over Aster’s shoulder.  
“Hey, what's this back here?” Alexis asked, reaching to the back of a shelf. She had gotten restless and was wandering around exploring.  
“Walkie-talkies, awesome! Haven’t seen those in a while.” Syrus was right behind her, and turned the one she handed to him on. “So who’s going?” You could almost hear the crickets chirping.   
“I'll go.” Axel offered. “I know the layout of the area better than anyone else here, and you guys aren't exactly the 'survivor' type.”  
“I wish I could go with you and help, but I'm still pretty banged up from last night.” Atticus apologized.  
“And I'm sticking close to my brother. He's the type to get eaten by a dinosaur while in the safe house.” Alexis sighed.  
Atticus was clearly trying to find argument to what Alexis had said, but couldn't come up with anything.  
“I should be able to walk you through the fuse-box with these schematics and walkie-talkies.” Aster offered.   
Axel nodded. “Good idea, the lighting in there will probably not be great for reading complex diagrams. And worrying about reading them with dinosaurs chasing me wouldn't be the easiest thing to multitask.”  
“But Axel,” Syrus interjected. “You shouldn't have to go alone!”  
Axel shrugged. “I'm used to working alone.”  
After a moment, Syrus blurted out. “I'll go with you!”  
“You?” Aster asked in surprise and Alexis' eyes reflected the same surprise.  
Axel stared at Sy for a moment, then smiled. “Sure, I could use a second pair of eyes.”  
“Uh, Sy?” Atticus interrupted before Syrus could respond. “You might wanna change shoes before you go.”  
Syrus looked down at the 'Cretaceous Park' flip flops he still had on.  
“Probably a good idea.” he laughed awkwardly. “And then, it'll be time for me to be the big, tough action hero!” Syrus tried to be dramatic, but the assorted ‘Cretaceous Park’ merchandise that had become his clothing really didn’t do much for his image. He then realized with no small embarassment that Axel was giving him an 'oh really' look and the other three were stifling back giggles. “I mean, assistant to the big, tough action hero.” He laughed sheepishly. And after a quick test of the walkie-talkies and Aster, Atticus and Alexis all making sure they could read the plans, they were off.

“Alright, I’m sick of running from everything on this stupid island! We’re running away from things, when we don’t even know if it’s going to eat us or not!” Chazz yelled.  
“Well, you’re in luck, ‘cause there’s the perimeter fence.” Jesse nodded.  
“So, the visitor’s center’s on the other side?” Jaden asked.  
“Yeah, didn't you pay any attention on our way in yesterday?” Chazz approached the fence and threw a stick at it to see if it would be electrocuted. “Seems off.” He reached up and grabbed it. Instantly he started screaming and shaking. That naturally got Jaden and Jesse screaming. Chazz shut up and turned around, smiling slyly.  
“That’s not funny Chazz!” Jesse glared.  
“That was great.” Jaden laughed.  
“Race you losers to the top!” Chazz cackled, throwing himself up the fence for a head start.  
“Bring it on!” Jaden was already hot on his heels, Jesse right behind him.

“Just keep your eyes open. And whatever you do, don't scream' Axel instructed Syrus as the two of them traipsed through the jungle foliage.  
Syrus sighed. “Yeah, probably best if I don't handle a weapon.”  
Axel made no motion to counter that statement. Suddenly, he halted. If Syrus hadn't been paying close attention, he would have bumped into him. For a moment, they were both silent, Syrus looking around frantically. Then, he dared to whisper: “What is it?”  
Axel nodded ahead, and spoke quietly. “There's the maintenance shed.”  
Syrus smiled. “We're almost there, we can...”  
“No.” Axel interrupted, his voice as cool as ever. “We're being hunted.” Syrus then realized that Axel had both hands armed and his eyes were locked on something off to the right.  
Syrus, not wanting to see whatever it was that was after them, as he just knew he would scream, looked behind them. Something was wrong, that branch he had just tripped over was further off to the side. He never would have tripped on it if it had been there before. Suddenly, he saw it, and pointed. “Axel!”  
In a flash, two rounds were fired, on in the direction Axel had been staring and the other where Syrus has pointed. One raptor fell to the ground, and the other ran off screeching, one leg dragging behind her. Axel turned to Syrus and smiled.

A few minutes later, Axel closed the door to the maintenance shed behind them.  
“Alright Aster, we're in.” Syrus panted into the walkie-talkie, the adrenalyn starting to work itself out of his system.  
“Make it there alright?” Aster’s voice crackled back at him.  
“Yeah, we make a pretty good team!” Syrus beamed up at Axel, who nodded back at him. “One of those raptors is going to be limping for a little while! And Axel got the other one right in the face!”  
“Anyway, you should be on a wire-mesh walkway, follow it down until you reach a fork…”

Suddenly, the fence started blaring. Seeing as they weren’t shocked yet, Chazz judged how far he was from the bottom and dropped down unharmed. They had all crossed over the top a while ago. A loud yelp and a thud signaled Jaden’s descent. The idiot must’ve flung himself away from the fence before checking how high up he was. An, “I’m cool.” Signaled his return to his feet.  
“Jesse!” Chazz yelled over the blaring siren. He had been higher up on the fence than the other two.   
“Dang it, I'm too high up to jump!”  
“Jesse, just drop. We’ll catch you!” Chazz called.  
“Promise?”   
“Promise! On three, one, two, three!” Just as the word left Chazz's mouth, Jaden the goofball tripped on a rock and reached out to try to balance himself on Chazz. The unexpected weight knocked Chazz off balance too. So thus, when Jesse landed, he wasn’t ‘caught’ by Chazz and Jaden per say, more like he landed on them, adding to the ridiculous dog-pile.  
“Thanks guys. Sorry.” He laughed as he got up and helped the others to their feet after their pathetic maneuver.  
“Stupid Slifer Slacker.” Chazz muttered under his breath. Aloud, he continued, “Well, it should be smooth sailing from here to the visitor’s center. So long as someone doesn’t slow us down.” Chazz glared at Jaden as he dusted himself off. Jaden looked back at him, a clueless expression on his face, making it obvious he hadn't been paying the slightest bit of attention to Chazz. Chazz just rolled his eyes, but sure enough, the odd trio made it back to where their adventure had started without too much trouble.  
“Sweet! A desert buffet!” Jesse yelled and dove for the table in the main hall.  
“Anyone here?” Chazz yelled, ignoring the terrible pun. Jaden had followed Jesse to the table of treats, the Slifer Slacker was never one to turn down food. “Looks like no one’s around. Stay here you guys, I’ll go see if I can find some of the staff.” There were no arguments from the other two, already stuffing their faces with the food. Chazz figured it had been left out as a gift for them and had just been forgotten in all the excitement.

“The phones still aren’t working.” Aster’s voice crackled back at Syrus. “You’re going to have to turn them on via the computers back in the control center. Think you guys can make it there OK?”  
“Aster.” His voice was almost drowned out amid purrs that sounded like a scaly kitten from hell. “I’m going to have to call you back. We're a bit busy at the moment!” The raptor Axel had injured earlier had returned. Sure enough, she had quite a strong limp. Somehow the two of them managed to lock her in the small compound with the power shed. “Well, that oughtta slow her down for a little while.”  
“Unless she figures out how to open doors.” Axel added ominously.  
The two of them continued cautiously and quickly back towards the visitor’s center. “Chazz?” Had Syrus heard that right? It sounded like Chazz’s voice.  
“Chazz?” He yelled back.  
“Syrus? Is that you?”  
Syrus led the way up a hill and sure enough, there was Chazz, staring blankly in the direction his voice had come from. “Chazz!” He took off running straight for him, Axel following at a more relaxed pace. When he got to Chazz, Srus leapt at him and gave him a huge hug.  
Chazz just looked uncomfortable. “OK, glad to see you too, now will you let me go?”  
Axel just ignored Chazz trying to push Syrus off of him, and started heading towards the visitor's center.

“Jello?” Jesse offered Jaden. He then froze, a look of dread on his face as he stared off at something.  
“What?” Jaden, still chewing, turned around to see what held his friend's attention. There, on the wall, was the shadowy silhouette of a velocaraptor. “Oh, snap.”  
Jaden & Jesse slunk over to the nearest sturdy-looking door. “Of course, it would be the kitchen.” Jaden smiled.  
“Cool, knives.” Jesse grabbed one. “I guess the kitchen’s a great place for weapons.”  
In came the raptor. There was Jesse, right in front of her as an obvious target, ready to take her on with his steak knife. Jaden had a moment to think, yes it does happen on rare occasions, as the raptor dove for the obvious target of Jesse. Jaden quickly selected his weapon, snuck up on the raptor, aimed, and SMACK! He thwacked the raptor in the head with a frying pan, knocking her into the freezer, which the duo quickly locked.  
Jaden smiled at Jesse like the dork he is. “Frying pans, who knew?”  
Jesse just smiled and shook his head.  
“Let’s go find Chazz.” Jaden was clearly very excited to have his own weapon.  
“Shouldn’t we stay put?” Jesse asked as they returned to the main entrance hall, now armed. “I mean, he's gonna come back here looking for us, and if we're out there looking for him, we might just pass each other.”  
“Yeah, but if the raptors have figured out how to open doors, like that one back there, being inside isn’t going to help us much.”  
While they debated what to do, a familiar trio walked in the main door. “Awesome Chazz, you found Sy and Axel!” Jaden ran over and gave Syrus a big, 'Slifer style' hug.  
“We locked one in the freezer.” Jesse pointed behind him, informing the newcomers.  
“Well, there are only three velocaraptors.” Axel informed the others.  
“Uh, Sy?” Jaden looked down at his friend. “What are you wearing?” Syrus’ face turned red.  
“I can't be the only one who's ever stepped in dinosaur poo.” Syrus blushed.   
Axel was the one to change the subject. “We need to get to the main control room so we can turn on the systems.”  
A loud screech sounded from somewhere in the building. “And fend off the carnivorous reptiles.” Chazz added.  
The four of them piled into the control room, the biggest raptor of them all right on their heels. “Lock the doors!” Syrus screamed.  
“Uh, guys? They don’t lock!” Jaden yelled.  
“That's so stupid! Why don’t they lock without the dumb computers?” Chazz snarled. “Seriously, would it have killed them to go get a deadbolt from the hardware store?”  
“Dunno, but it just might kill us!” Jaden braced the door.  
Chazz dove to work on the computer, as Syrus and Jesse were helping Jaden. Axel was loading and preparing his gun, in case the door didn't hold. After a moment of everyone struggling with their respective tasks, Chazz’s voice rang out even louder than the raptor’s screeches: “God damn it Windows Vista!”  
Jaden and Jesse both couldn’t resist cracking a smile at that, despite their situation. Still, even with the difficult computers, Chazz had the locks working pretty quickly. Once the systems were up and running again, Syrus had a phone call to make.  
“Aster? Call the helicopter and come pick us up…” He was interrupted by the raptor crushing through the window.  
“Syrus get off the phone!” Chazz roared, looking for a way out of the room that didn’t go past the sharp teeth. As they were unable to locate one, Axel took on the raptor with his freshly loaded gun. He provided enough cover for the other four to get safely back to the front door, where Aster would hopefully be waiting for them with the jeep.  
As they reached the main hall, both Syrus and Jaden screamed like little girls. For Sy, this was considered somewhat expected. For Jaden, this would be considered blackmail for Chazz’s future use. For the raptor they were screaming at, it was just considered noise.  
“It must be the one we shut in the electrical shed.” Syrus yelled.   
Axel's attention was focused on the larger raptor still on their tails, and couldn't do much about the other one. “Damnit, if only they had real ammo and not just blanks.” He snarled under his breath.  
Chazz yanked the frying pan out of Jaden’s hand and prepared to face down the smaller raptor with his pitiful weapon. “If we die here, I swear I’m gonna haunt Aster for the rest of my afterlife.” Chazz snarled under his breath.  
“Guys, we’re here, let’s get…” Alexis gasped as she saw the situation she had just barged in on. Aster and Atticus burst through the front door right behind her. The smaller raptor, being closer, changed her attention and lunged for the newcomers.  
As the smaller raptor lunged, Chazz yelled and tried to chase her down, to no avail. Suddenly, he froze. Jaden, Jesse and Syrus behind him just stared with a slack-jawed look. Even Axel let his attention wander away from the larger raptor to stare too.  
Out of nowhere, the missing T-rex had reached out, grabbed the little raptor and in one powerful bite, she had crunched the smaller creature. The larger raptor went after the new predator, and she was also quickly dealt with. Only then did they notice who was riding on the head of the T-rex.  
The T-rex let out an incredible earth-shattering roar as a banner came loose from the ceiling and fluttered down to the floor. It read: ‘When Dinosaurs Ruled the Earth’. As the carnivore finished, Hasselberry yelled out his own battle cry. “That's Dino DNA in action!”  
Jesse laughed, now that the danger was over. “Of course he’d get acquainted with the local wildlife.”  
“Hey, anyone want a ride?” Hasselberry smiled. “I'm still trying to think of a name for her.”  
Jaden happily took him up on his offer.  
“Hi everyone, what in the world is going on?” Bastion emerged from the back hallway. He obviously saw the T-rex, but because Hasselberry and Jaden were sitting on her head, he focused his attention on his other companions, unconcerned.  
Chazz stared at him. “We totally forgot about you.”  
Bastion rolled his eyes. “I feel the love. Anyway, I heard the roar and came out to investigate.”  
Just then, the group realized that their friend was accompanied by a group of small dinosaurs. “Where have you been?” Syrus asked.  
“When we split up at the visitor’s center yesterday, I went into the nursery. I’ve been studying these little ones the whole time.” He motioned to the baby dinosaurs with him.  
“And you didn’t think to come help us?” Alexis asked, clearly very frustrated.  
“Help with what?” Bastion only just then realized how scuffed up the whole group looked. “What on earth happened to you guys? And Syrus, what are you…”  
“Can we all just leave my lack of clothing options alone?!”  
“When the power went out, we were in front of the T-rex paddock.” Atticus explained.  
“The power went out? It only flickered for a minute in the nursery.”  
“It must be on a different power grid from the rest of the park.” Aster thought aloud. Axel shrugged.  
“Hey Hasselberry.” Syrus called up to his friend. “What took you so long to catch up to us? You couldn’t have been wrestling with that T-rex for that long.”  
Hasselberry sighed. “Let’s just say that’s the last time I take directions from a Stegosaurus.”  
“Hasselberry,” Bastion called up to the other Ra Yellow student. “You should bring her back with us. The dorm could use a mascot.” He grinned slyly.


End file.
